Past and NOW
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Dulu dan Sekarang berbeda. tapi, satu...aku tetap mencintaimu hyung. KAISOO! YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Title : Past and Now

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo (Main Pairing) slight TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, ChenMin, SuLay

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor and Friendship

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary :

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsendal*

Semua fic belum tamat malah bikin fic bru :3

Maklum, takut idenya hilang :3 XD

Well, ini sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari anime YAOI. Judulnya Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Adakah yang suka?

Ini mah fav Rai bgt XD

Well, ini bukanlah plagiat, hanya terinspirasi. Wlo ad bbrp adegan yang kayaknya mirip ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Udara yang nyaman membuatnya tentram. Angin hanya berlalu tak kencang. Hanya untuk mendinginkan hari ini. Cuaca cerah, namun tak menyengat.

Sekolah juga terlihat tenang di sore hari ini. Sebuah perpustakaan terlihat cukup sepi, namun tetap ada yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar disana.

Seorang namja manis dengan mata bulatnya terlihat sedang menatap rak buku sambil memilihnya.

Tangannya terjulur akan mengambil sebuah buku, namun ada tangan lain yang mendekatkan tangannya juga untuk meraih buku itu.

"Ah?" tanya namja mata bulat ber-tag name Do Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap namja berkulit pucat yang ada disampingnya.

Semuanya berjalan lambat. Angin yang cukup kencang, namun ada unsure lembut masuk dan menerbangkan kelopak bunga agar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu karena jendelanya dibuka.

Namja tampan, dengan bibir sexy, mata yang tajam, rambut Mohawk berwarna hitam dan matanya itu…

Kyungsoo memerah. Namja itu! Kim Jongin! Badboy disekolahnya yang paling banyak menjadi incaran.

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai namja berkulit putih pucat didepannya ini.

"Ki..Kim Jongin…" ucapnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hum..? kau tahu namaku?"

"A..ah..ne…"

Semuanya berjalan lambat. Menjadi begitu indah. Alunan music sepertinya diciptakan Tuhan dikepala Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo selalu menatap namja tampan ini dikejauhan. Hanya mengagumi sosok adik kelasnya yang hanya beda setahun darinya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Kau pasti ingin membacanya. Si..silahkan." ucap Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa awkward.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan begitu." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menatao mata tajam berwarna hitamnya yang minim emosi.

"Kau..kenapa bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa gugup.

Kyungsoo sudah menjadi layaknya pengagum berat Jongin selama pertama kali jongin masuk ke SM Star High School ini. Dan Kyungsoo selalu berusaha mencari tahu tentangnya. Segalanya tentang namja tampan ini.

Kyungsoo selalu menyimpan perasaannya untuk namja bernama Kim Jongin ini.

Dan sekarang, keduanya bertatapan diperpustakaan ini. Hanya berdua, dan kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan moment disaat keduanya bertemu, dunia layaknya bekerja sama agar membuat moment pertemuan mereka berdua semakin indah dengan tebaran kelopak bunga, angin yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Aku….aku…uhm…"

"Kau suka padaku?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo membelak kaget.

"U..uhm…"

"Jadi?"

"Aku.."

"Aku sedang tidak menjadi milik siapapun."

Dan kedua bibir itu bertemu karena Jongin yang mempertemukannya. Kyungsoo diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Dan semuanya, terasa begitu murni.

.

.

.

.

Itu mungkin hanya ingatan Kyungsoo yang lalu. Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berumur 22 tahun. Kejadian itu sudah dilupakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Waktu itu, keduanya sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan Kyungsoo dibawa ke rumah Jongin untuk bersantai.

Terus begitu selama seminggu, hingga saat keduanya melakukan yang lebih intim, Jongin tertawa remeh. Saat itulah, Kyungsoo sadar kalau Jongin hanya mempermainkannya.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang berhadapan dengan seorang wanita manis yang sedang membaca kontraknya.

Kyungsoo akan bekerja sebagai editor disebuah perusahaan komik Jepang yang cabangnya ada di Korea. Namanya adalah Light Publishing. Sebelumnya, dia pernah bekerja di Jepang sebagai editor juga selama 2 tahun. Kontrak disana sudah habis, dan sekarang dia akan memiliki kontrak baru dengan Light Publishing selama 5 tahun. Setidaknya gajinya cukup bagus.

"Bagus sekali. Sepertinya anda lebih baik langsung saja bekerja. Mari, akan saya antarkan ke lantai atas untuk bekerja dengan tim editor yang lainnya." Ucap yeoja bernama Lee Eum Na.

Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. Seperti apa tempat kerjanya? Apa semuanya menyenangkan? Haish~

Keduanya masuk ke dalam lift. Kyungsoo agak pendiam, jadilah mereka hanya diam.

TING!

Pintu itu terbuka. Kyungsoo mengikuti gadis itu membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan. Terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu lalang sibuk sekali.

"Nah, ini dia. Masuk saja, perkenalkan dirimu, tanya saja namja yang bernama Kai dan nanti dia akan menunjukkkan semuanya. Selamat bekerja, Kyungsoo-sshi." Ucap yeoja itu lalu langsung kabur ketakutan.

Kyungsoo menaikan bahunya dan langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Annyeo- EH?"

Kyungsoo memekik kaget. Buku buku, kertas berserakan juga beberapa namja dan yeoja yang terkapar karena kelelahan.

"A..ano..a..aku pekerja baru..Do Kyungsoo imnida..bangapseumnida..u..uhm…" Kyungsoo ketakutan. Apa nanti dia akan seperti mereka?

"Ah..kau anak baru itu..?" tanya seorang namja yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Ne. bisa pertemukan aku dengan..Kai-sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha sopan.

"Mari….~" ucapnya dengan nada seperti kelelahan. Sayang sekali, padahal namja ini manis layaknya wanita tapi terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Kai-ah~ ini si anak baru itu.." ucap namja manis itu.

"Aish! Diamlah Luhan-hyung!" bentak namja itu. Namja itu menyingkirkan buku yang diletakkannya di wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap namja ini. Wajahnya..dia tampan. Namun, kantung mata dibawah matanya yang cukup kehitaman walau tak mengganggu kadar tampannya. Kulitnya berwarna tan, namun cerah, rambutnya cukup panjang hingga poninya sesekali menutupi matanya yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Jadi..kau namja yang kerja di Jepang itu. Kyungsoo, ya?" ucap namja itu yang membaca data diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo ikut aku, kau harus mengerti segalanya untuk bekerja sebagai editor. Kau harus melihat komik-komiknya." Ucap namja bernama Kai itu sambil memasang kacamata dengan frame hitam miliknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kai.

Keduanya menuju lift dan turun menuju lantai 2.

Keduanya menuju sebuah ruangan, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat seorang yeoja disana yang tersenyum.

"Annyeong haseyo." Ucap yeoja itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah selesaikan gambarnya?" tanya Kai. yeoja itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan hasil gambarnya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah selesaikan 25 halaman terakhir dalam waktu 3 hari ini." Ucap yeoja itu. Kyungsoo melirik nama yeoja itu yang tertera di tas miliknya. Kim Han Sang.

"Aku minta maaf karena memaksamu untuk mengerjakannya selama 3 hari." ucap Kai yang melihat hasil gambar itu.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Lagipula, aku memiliki waktu luang yang banyak untuk menyelesaikannya." Ucap yeoja itu. Kai menatap selembar kertas.

"Kau bawa peralatanmu? Biasakah kau ubah gambar ini agar terlihat lebih dramatic?" tanya Kai. yeoja itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan peralatan komikus miliknya.

Kyungsoo menatap pekerjaan komikus ini.

"Tambahkan sisi dramatic dibagian sini." Ucap Kai dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Ah, disini?"

"Hn… kau, belum pernah ciuman, ya?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menatap kaget, dan komikus itu? kaget sekali. Maksudnya, ini yeoja, loh!

"Ah, Kai-sshi, sepertinya tidak baik bicara begitu pada wanita." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai berdecih.

"Diamlah anak kecil." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya yang sexy.

Yeoja itu tertawa canggung.

"Tapi, walaupun kita berciuman, kita tidak bisa melihat, kan?" tanya yeoja itu sambil terus berusaha memperbaiki gambarnya.

"Ah, kau benar juga.." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo menatap keduanya, dan tersenyum.

"A..aku akan ambilkan minuman disana." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai berdiri dan melepaskan kacamata frame hitam miliknya yang terlihat maskulin.

"Aku akan memberikanmu contoh ciumannya. Tolong cepat kau gambar karena contohnya tidak lama." Ucap Kai. yeoja itu mengangguk menatap cemas Kai. apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Hey.." Kyungsoo berdiri dan siap pergi mengambil minum. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan Kai.

Dan diluar dugaan, Kai menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan langsung memberikannya sebuah ciuman. Mata Kyungsoo membuka lebar, sedangkan Kai memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" yeoja itu memekik kencang. Antara kaget, senang, cemas semuanya bercampur. Entahlah.

Kai segera melepaskan ciumannya dan memakai kembali kacamatanya.

"Sudah? Cepat gambar." Ucap Kai tenang sambil duduk. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan segera menggambar apa yang baru saja tadi dia lihat. Kyungsoo?

Pingsan.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!" pekik Kyungsoo. Kai menatap dengan tatapan emotionlessnya.

"Kau ini bertanya apa? Sudah pasti aku melakukan pekerjaan." Jawabnya.

Sepertinya hari-hari pekerjaan Kyungsoo akan penuh warna.

Benar?

.

.

.

TBC

Pengenalan fic sudah selesai :3

Otte? Lanjut atau END? ^^

Please review ^^

Please no flame, no bash and silent readers. ^^


End file.
